Blue Moon
by Capheine
Summary: [Hiatus] A rogue flash from an amusement park ride erases the Jyuunishi curse from Kyou and Yuki, much to the delight of Tohru. But cursed blessings were always a specialty of the Sohmas.
1. Prologue

Sometime early May 2003  
  
**_Scribbler's ramblings:_** _Wah, this is my first fiction, I wrote it after much pressure from my so-called friends :B, please don't kill me if you don't like it. I would prefer if the bad reviews (flames... O.o;) were constructive at least. Also if the formatting is funky, don't blame me, I don't know how to format these things_  
  
**_Disclaimers: _**_Fruits Basket, sadly, does not belong to me, it belongs to the wonderful creator T.N. [yes I was too lazy to check up on the actual full name of the creator, see what a diehard fan I am? :P sorry if I insulted any of the real diehards]. On with the story._

-=+=-  
  
"Toh-RU!" 

"Ah, Momiji-san, so good to see you again," Tohru said, as she slid open the front door of Shigure's home. 

"Come on, let's go . everyone's here already, even Akito!" Momiji piped up, obviously excited about the day trip they were about to set off to. 

"A-Akito?" Tohru stuttered. Oblivious to whatever Momiji was saying, she was surprised to learn that someone in his health (mentally and physically) would be able to attend the Blue Moon Festival. She pictured him, threatening to bite small children who were exhaling too loudly … ridding her mind of the image, she focused upon Momiji's somewhat mindless chatter. 

" … and there'll be cotton candy and candy apples and - Tohru?" Momiji paused, "I wasn't really serious about Akito going, if you were wondering. Luckily, Hat-san will still be able to go." 

A wave of relief nearly knocked Tohru off her feet. Spending the entire day with Akito would be a nightmare, especially what had happened after she had gone to talk to him… "Just a moment Momiji, I'm going to call Yuki- koi, Kyou-kun and the rest of my friends downstairs," Tohru said, politely excusing herself from him.  
  
-=+=-  
  
"So Kajiko-chan, how do you like the family so far?" Uotani questioned the petite black-haired girl. 

"Well, Momiji-kun is really nice to have invited all of us to go to the Blue Moon Festival. After all, this is going to be a once-in-a-lifetime experience, and I've heard admission was pretty pricey," Kajiko said, "I feel so lucky to be able to attend it with all my friends as well." 

Jiko-chan's comment brought a little colour to Hanajima's usual pallor. "When Momiji-kun invited us, we only thought it would be right to invite you as well," Hanajima justified. 

"Shigure-san! Kyou-kun! Hana-chan! Uo-chan! Jiko-chan! Yuki-koi!" Tohru's light voice rang out, "It's time to go to the festival!" 

"Well, we better go then," Uotani announced, rising. 

"Yes, there's no point in holding everyone else up," Kajiko said, getting up from Tohru's frilly, pink bed as well. 

Hanajima simply smiled, her face shadowed. All the denpa coming from her excited friends and the soon-to-be-rising blue moon was comforting. She was positively certain that they would all have a magnificent time at the festival. Still, there was something that worried her. A wisp of a future happening that she couldn't put her finger on...  
  
-=+=-  
  
" ... Jiko-chan! Yuki-koi! It's time to go to the festival!"  
Yuki-koi ... Yuki-love. Something in his heart stirred when he heard that term of affection, especially coming from Tohru ... Tohru-koi.  
Yuki got up from his bed and smiled to himself. He and Tohru-koi had finally gotten together, much to the dislike of the baka neko. Though he still hated "Kyon-kyon", he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Yuki knew of the feelings Kyou-kun had for her.  
Pushing these melancholy thoughts to the back of his mind, Yuki slowly walked downstairs, eager to attend the festival and see the shining face of Tohru, his Tohru-koi.  
  
-=+=-  
  
Kyou traipsed down the stairs, just a few steps behind Yuki-kun. How he wanted to defeat that kuso nezumi. He had also noticed that Tohru had called him Yuki-koi. Chalk up another victory for the rat. He brooded over the term of affection Tohru-kun was supposed to use for him, Kyou, Kyou-koi. But this was impossible, she had already chosen, and as usual he had been cast in the shadow of the glorious Yuki-kun. Kuso nezumi.  
  
-=+=-  
  
"That's seems to be everyone Hat-san!" Momiji hollered, slamming the door of the rented limousine.  
Hatori returned the eager, but noisy rabbit's yell with a hard look of discipline, and started the engine. It would be two long hours of driving before they reached the festival and he certainly didn't want 14 different versions of "99 bottles of beer on the wall" to be sung.  
"Why Hatori-san, lighten up a little! Here, join the song!" Ayame said, before launching into the first version of the dreaded chant.  
This was going to be one long drive.

-=+=-  
  
**_Scribbler's ramblings: _**_Okay, end of first "chapter"... well it told you nothing of the plot whatsoever O.o; oh well, I have the actual first chapter done... I'll just see how many people want to read it before I post it. Please review constructively, even the flames, otherwise you shall feel my invisible wrath (it's so invisible you can't feel it! :O)_


	2. House of Mirrors

Still early May 2003

****

**_Scribbler's ramblings: _**_Okay, here is the first actual chapter…O.o;  I'm sorry about the long and boring prologue…Whatever, hope you like this one though. _

**_Disclaimers: _**_Fruits Basket does not belong to me it belongs to wonderful *fanfare* T. Natsuki!  [*psag* did some research…But I bet the name is wrong T.T Gomen, I'm too lazy, correct the name if it's wrong] _

-=+=-****

Eternity.  There was no other way to describe it.  The two hour long drive to the Blue Moon Festival should have been a time of small talk and cat naps.  

Alas, cramming Shigure, Ayame, Kyou, Yuki, Haru, Hatori, Momiji, Tohru and three of her friends into even a limousine was a difficult task.  They were all cramped, tired and uncomfortable.  There had been countless times when a sudden stop would cause them to topple forward, into the laps of the individual beside them.  The threat of morphing was evident, and members of the Jyuunishi would sit rigidly in their seats, envious of the relaxation of Tohru and her friends. 

Ayame and Shigure's eardrum crunching yowling was certainly no help.  "Llaw eht no reeb fo slettob on," they crooned, finally completing the last agonizing verse of "99 bottles of beer on the wall" backwards.  They had successfully screeched six different versions of the annoying chant.

            They started the seventh.

            Thankfully, Momiji was in no mood to join.  After infinite scowls, glares, and poundings from Kyou, he finally got the message and ceased singing.  Currently, he was in a state of utter boredom, his blond locks limp and brown eyes dozing.

The same could be said for the rest of them.  Occasionally, a head would droop down, lolled to sleep, only to jerk back up for fear of falling and changing.  The limo was engulfed in a dark mist of boredom.  Random grunts of conversation could be heard, but they would soon be extinguished.  Only Tohru and her friends had any success in hosting small talk.  Tohru was excitedly telling them about the two new Sohma family babies that would be arriving soon.  Sometimes she would glance at Yuki, seeking approval of the facts she revealed.  He would weakly smile and nod his head.  Kajiko, Uotani and Hanajima would react to the conversation appropriately, occasionally asking Tohru to repeat details they had missed.

Kajiko would let her gaze stray onto the faces of the Sohma family once in a while.  Out of all of them Sohma Kyou was the most interesting to watch…he would seethe whenever Tohru and Yuki made eye-contact for longer than two seconds.  _Maybe he's jealous, she wondered, pitying him.  Knowing that the one you loved had affection for another was crushing.  Quickly she banished the thought from her mind.  __How can I make such an assumption about a person?  I don't even know him that well.  But still, she couldn't shake the feeling that Kyou was in pain._

Hatori was the only one paying any concentration to his surroundings (…he was driving), but he was at his wit's end with the rest of the Mabudatchi Trio's "singing".  Sporadically he would flick his head back, sending a silent, hopeful prayer that they would cease.

            They didn't.

            Suddenly, kaleidoscopic colours could be seen through the trees alongside the road.  Flashing lights and the whirl of colourful rides popped up next.  Finally, the screams of ecstatic thrill-seekers and laughing of young, balloon-toting children could be heard.

            "We're heeeeeerrrre!" Momiji laughed, snapping out of his comatose state.

**-=+=-**

            Fighting their way through the enormous crowd, our faithful characters were able to reach the entrance of the Blue Moon Festival.  Each Jyuunishi member was extra careful, making sure that only their backs were exposed to the other festival-goers, in case there was an extra-clumsy person out there.

            Tohru had grabbed onto the arm of Yuki for extra balance, but it seemed that he also needed some help with his footing.  The jostling of the other ticket-holders nearly swept him and Tohru off their feet.  

            Kyou watched at a distance, quietly boiling over the fact that Tohru had put so much faith in Yuki.  No one, absolutely no one, had ever trusted him enough with their safety.  Apparently he was too unruly.  _Unruly my foot_, he thought, as he snuck another glance at the pair, _so maybe I'm just a little temperamental…that doesn't mean that they can't trust me._

            Hanajima was having a ball, absorbing all the eager denpa from those around her.  An almost lazy gaze adorned her eyes, her face nearly glowed.  Even her hair and black dress seemed to flow in an imaginary wind.  "Hana-chan, you seem extra-happy today," Kajiko commented.

            Hanajima merely floated past her, like some sort of black angel.  There was still something that haunted her thoughts though … something bad?  At the moment she didn't know, and she really didn't care … but somehow …

**-=+=-**

            "Tohru-koi!  Here's the cotton candy you asked for!" Yuki yelled, slowly making his way through the long queue to where Tohru stood.

            "Thank you Yuki-koi," she said, blushing.  She hadn't really wanted the cotton candy, but she knew that Yuki was going to burst if he didn't do something.  They had been waiting in the line for the famed "House of Mirrors" for nearly half an hour, and Yuki was getting uncharacteristically fidgety.

            The House of Mirrors was supposedly an amazing labyrinth of shadowed mirrors.  Each mirror had been carefully placed so that there would be a magical optical illusion around every bend.  In special rooms there would be disco and other sorts of lighting, bringing even more magic into the air.  

            Along with Yuki, Tohru was waiting in line with Kyou, Hatori, Haru and Kajiko.  The others had gone elsewhere, to rides with less people waiting in line or to play games.

Tohru could picture Hana-chan and Uo-chan at the Midway, using whatever skills they had to win cuddly, cheaply-made trinkets.  Uo-chan and her strong arm tossing a worn-out baseball at old, plastic milk bottles, and Hana-chan using her unusual "luckiness" to guess the right numbers at the try-your-luck games.  She had no doubt that they would go back home with their arms laden with prizes.

Momiji had sauntered over to the Blue Moon Talent Show, anxious to watch the multiple performers.  Shigure and Ayame would undoubtedly also be there, as two of those entertainers. Tohru had learned from Yuki that they would be using their "impeccable, angelic voices to woo the crowd" as quoted by Shigure.  A chill ran up her spine as she remembered their earlier stint in the limo.  

"Okay, last six people please!" the ride manager called.

Tohru looked around.  They were in fact the last six people in the line.  While lost in her thoughts, it seemed that the rest of the people waiting had left.  But why?  _The fireworks! Tohru remembered, __Oh no!  I promised Uo-chan and Hana-chan that I'd be at the fireworks field by now … but she pushed those thoughts aside as Yuki pulled at her delicate hand, "Come on Tohru-koi, let's go."_

They entered through the humourously large door at the front of the silver and blue building, and were immediately plunged into a corridor of complete and utter darkness.  They walked for awhile, casually bumping into pillow-lined walls until, "Umm, Haru-kun?  You're stepping on my toe …" Kajiko timidly pointed out.

"… That's not possible Jiko-chan.  I'm absolutely positive that he's stepping on my toe," Tohru said.

"You're both wrong, he's standing on both of your toes," Yuki finally said, giving Haru a firm shove off the ladies' feet.

"Umm, yea, sorry about that," Haru apologized, quite blandly.

"Baka ushi," Kyou exclaimed, "You're so lost, you don't even know where your standing."  Yuki shot Kyou a warning look.  Kajiko didn't know of the Jyuunishi and calling Haru a cow was risky.  Kajiko however, took this slip as part of the insult, as cows did seem quite unintelligent.  

"I know where I am Kyou-kun.  After all, I'm quite obviously here, aren't I?" Haru observed.

"Oh no, Haru-kun, I'm positive that I'm here, you must be somewhere else," Kajiko said jokingly.

"O-kay…Where am I then, Jiko-san?" Haru questioned, while walking with the entire group.

In the darkness you could hear the exasperation upon the others' faces.

**-=+=-**

            "We have a winner!" yelled the festival worker with the straw hat.

            "Wonderful Uo-chan, another gift that we can give to the Sohmas as a token of our appreciation," Hanajima said.

            Uotani glanced at her watch, "11:46.  Wow, I didn't notice it had gotten so late.  We better hurry to get good seats in the field to see the fireworks.  I bet that Tohru-chan and her bunch are already there."

            Hanajima nodded, and they both hurried off to the designated field for fireworks.  The show was going to start at precisely 12:00 and they didn't want to miss seeing the wonderful explosions that would take place in the air.  The Blue Moon Festival was particularly famed for its fireworks and of course, the scarcely seen blue moon.

Looking up at the twilight sky, one could see that the moon was indeed a pale blue.  Though occasionally shadowed by a wisp of cloud, it still cast a magnificent glow into the sky, unlike any other ordinary moon.  The orb of light seemed so elegant.  It lay there, floating in the ocean of a sky, surrounded by randomly winking stars.  Perfect.

**-=+=-**

            _There's something wrong in the air.  The denpa has suddenly gotten awkward … something is definitely going to happen.  But what?  Nothing has happened so far, and I've had an amusing time, surely I'm wrong … I thought to myself, briskly walking through the crowded area._

            "Hana-chan, hurry up!  We're going to be late, and you know how much Tohru-chan values punctuality," Uo-chan cautioned to me.

            I quickened my pace.  _There has to be something … Where is Tohru-chan? I asked myself.  I pictured her inside the "House of Mirrors", her and her reflection dancing with Yuki to different coloured strobe lights in the dim mirrored room.  I would have told Uo-chan that it didn't matter what time we got there, but it seemed to me that she wanted to see these fireworks for herself.  __No matter, I don't mind rushing…but what's wrong.  I've had this phantom of a future thing haunting me for too long, now what is IT?_

            Accidentally, I sent a small electric shock to those surrounding me.  Uo-chan paused, looking up in the sky, "Odd, I could swear that something just shocked me just then.  Hunh, must be the blue moon messing with my mind," and she continued on her way.

            _Yes, the blue moon!  That must be it.  Encountering such a rare natural phenomenon must be muddling my judgement._

Putting my thoughts at rest, I sped up further, catching up with Uo-chan.  Together we trotted to the meadow.

**-=+=-**

            Yuki, Kyou and Tohru approached the last corridor of the "House of Mirrors".  Hatori, Kajiko and Haru had gone ahead, almost at the exit of the mysterious abode.

            Yuki and Tohru held back, occasionally laughing at their comical counterpart giggling back at them from the mirror.  Even Kyou would sometimes smile, amused by the outrageously large forehead and miniscule legs the polished metal would portray.  

Farther up ahead, Haru was absentmindedly staring at his feet, still pondering about where he was.  He walked along the complicated hallway, deftly avoiding mirrors and finding the right way through.  Kajiko on the other hand, was having a tough time finding her way through.  She would constantly walk into mirrors, believing that they were a few feet farther ahead.  Hatori would turn sharply around corners, obviously not very amused with the simple festival ride.  However, he would pause once in a while, and his gaze would stray towards the younger teenagers.  He envied their amusement and carelessness, if only she were here…

After walking into her reflection again, Kajiko clumsily backed up.  Simultaneously, Haru popped around the corner, observing the ground.  With a small scuffle, they collapsed into each others' arms.  Arms entangled, Kajiko attempted to get up, "I am so sorry Haru-kun, I must be so very clu-"

Her words were cut short, as a loud "pung" ensued and an eruption of black and white smoke smothered her.  She stepped away, her back against the mirrors, "Haru-kun?!  Are you okay?!  I'm sorry if I somehow set you on fire!"

"I'm fine Jiko-san," Haru replied, twitching his pierced ears.  He looked at her quizzically, "I should be asking what's wrong with you Jiko-san."

"Talking … talking … talking mule?!?" Kajiko panicked.

"Mule?  Isn't it obvious that I'm a cow?" Haru questioned angrily, surrounded by countless reflections of black and white cow spots. 

But Kajiko had already fainted, utterly shocked by the discovery of a talking cow in the place of her black-and-white haired acquaintance.  

"Baka ushi!" Kyou scolded, "How could you be so clumsy!?  And talking to her in Jyuunishi form!  What kind of a-"  However, his words were cut short as Yuki clamped a hand over his mouth.  Haru was on the brink of becoming Black, and having a rampaging cow in the House of Mirrors would be dangerous to everyone.

Hatori was the one to take action.  "Haru, go outside and hide in the bushes until you've changed back," he ordered, tossing Haru's clothes and other accessories over his back.

            Haru lumbered slowly out the back exit, still fuming from being called a mule.

**-=+=-**

            "11:57 and I still don't see them!" Uotani mentioned restlessly.

            The fact that Tohru and her friends were still missing from the fireworks field was worrying her.  Tohru was usually extremely punctual and there were only 3 minutes before the fireworks began.  "Uo-chan, you worry too much," Hanajima commented, although she was feeling very strange her self. 

            Flashes of something … possibly something bad … would flood her mind every now and then, and she was believing less and less that it was simply because of the blue moon.  Moreover, Hanajima was unable to mentally picture Tohru's location; the feeling of total helplessness was terrifying.  _Where are you Tohru-chan? they both wondered. _

**-=+=-**

            Hatori crouched down and placed his right hand over the unconscious Kajiko's eyes, gingerly laying her across his knee.  He mustn't let her fall on him, otherwise they would have two out-of-place animals on their hands.  Hatori clasped her right hand in his left, and was about to erase her memories when …

            "Wait!  Hatori, the mirrors!" Yuki yelled.

**-=+=-**

            "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…" the crowd bellowed.

            Hanajima and Uotani chanted as well, anxious to see the colourful explosions erupt in the witching hour sky.  They had long since given up worrying about Tohru, suspecting that their friends had merely found a better area to view the fireworks.

**-=+=-**

            "…the mirrors!"

            It was too late, a brilliant flash traveled from Hatori's hand to Kajiko's eyes.  But it didn't stop there.  The clean white light bounced off the mirrors, and was headed towards the others' direction.

**-=+=-**

            "…2…1…0!"

            The first firework lit the sky, showering a fistful of spiraling yellow light through the air.  Milliseconds later a powerful bang wowed the crowd, frightening young children who now knew that fireworks were pretty and yet startling at the same time.

            The exact same time of the leading firework, a strong jolt traveled up the spine of Hanajima, causing her to twitch erratically.  "Are you scared of the fireworks Hana-chan?" questioned Uotani, a glint of fearfulness in her usually strong eyes.

            _Not afraid of the fireworks, afraid of whatever's going to happen now, Hanajima thought, propping herself on her elbows._

**-=+=-**

            The now magnified light traveled and bounced its way to Tohru, Yuki and Kyou.  It was coming from all over, the multiple mirrors aiding it in its deadly path.

                Tohru was paralyzed with fear, eyes widening, _Will I forget?  About Yuki and Kyou, the Sohmas … my family?  This can't be happening, not now, not when I've finally found Yuki, when I've finally found the missing piece of the puzzle that is my life … I can't lose them … They're …_

**-=+=-**

"Tohru-koi!" Yuki yelled, dramatically leaping towards her direction, attempting to shield her eyes.  He couldn't lose her, he didn't want her to lose the memories of him, of … _us.  What if she does forget?  Will I be nothing but a useless obstacle blocking her path?  All of my days with Akito were a long-lost memory when she popped into my life … I can't lose her … she's …_

**-=+=-__**

            Kyou also lunged toward Tohru, the effects of the white light on him didn't matter.  All that mattered was protecting Tohru, protecting the one person that loved him, cared for him … _The one person that would **trust me, the one friend in my entire life, the one being that helped me with my godforsaken curse … I can't lose her … she's …**_

**-=+=-**

_            … my saviour_, was the last thought that passed through each of their minds, as the powerful white light engulfed them.

**-=+=-**

**_Scribbler's ramblings: _**_*psag* What will happen?  I've written part of the second chapter, but it'll take me the better part of a week to finish it … sorry to the people who may actually enjoy the story.  Like I said before, if you really absolutely hate it, make sure that the reviews are at least constructive otherwise I will send my army of miniature snowmen to hunt you down [but it's spring so their all basically puddles…beware the puddles]_


	3. Strange Embrace

Sometime mid-May 2003.

****

**_Scribbler's ramblings: _**_Well, this is a very explainy chapter…so yea…get your info from that.  I hope you enjoy this next chapter, if you don't feel free to flame me! :D  Just please make them constructive.  And gomen Tenshi, but Kajiko will be returning sometime…I think.  On with the lame story :B_

_Disclaimers: __Fruits Basket does not belong to me, it belongs to its creator Natsuki Takaya._

Individual jets of yellow lit up the horizon, each flashing on and off, accompanied by loud explosions.  Three small blue stars split in the atmosphere, one by one emitting a circle of cerulean that would fade into mere smoke.

Finally a sparkling violet tail, twisting red tail and a tail of straight white collided in midair.  They exploded as one, sending a dazzling outburst of white, red and purple orbs into the air.  Each smaller orb would burst, revealing smaller jets of gold plummeting towards the earth like spiraling shooting stars.

Applaud was heard everywhere accompanied by whistling and cheers.  In the background, you could hear the shuffling of those who were packing up, hopeful to get out of the parking lot before the rest of the gargantuan mass could.

"That was some display," Uotani said, "I especially liked the last one, it reminded me of something … "

"I preferred just staring at the midnight sky and blue moon," Hanajima remarked.

"Yes, tonight's blue moon was funky.  I'll definitely miss it when it goes away," Uotani said, taking one regretful glimpse at the sky.

_I won't, _Hanajima thought,_ the strange denpa I've been receiving is finally over, but I know that every time that scarce blue moon arrives…but she couldn't complete that sentence, because Hanajima didn't know what happened every time it came.  All she could do was look at the slowly fading moon, hopeful that it would shine some light on her peculiarly occupied mind._

**-=+=-**

            Transparency of the mind.  The white light shone from multiple directions through Yuki's, Tohru's and Kyou's thoughts and memories.  There was no present, only the past.  The feeling was indescribable, because it felt so much like dying.  Your entire life up till then would flash before your eyes, joyous thought after thought, painful memory after memory.  Seventeen years of existence had been crammed into mere seconds, as they were forced to relive their lives.

**-=+=-**

            _Okaasan, what's happening?  I see you, and yet you flicker before my eyes … a part of me is missing, the last piece of the puzzle is gone and yet I still feel so comforted._

_            Yuki, where are you?  Why aren't you here in my greatest time of need?  Why aren't you …_

**-=+=-**

            Tohru-koi!  Kuso!  Why couldn't I save her?  Why couldn't I protect her!?  The one person that I truly loved is now being snatched away, and I'm not even there to shield her!  Now there is no one to shield …

**-=+=-**

_            Hate?  Love?  Tangles of feelings are running through my mind and I can barely grasp at them.  What does it matter now, I don't even know anymore … Tohru-kun?  Are you calling me?  Is that you?  Tohru …_

**-=+=-**

            Simultaneously, the three woke up, collapsed on the floor of the House of Mirrors.  Hatori's jaw was hanging, utterly aghast at what he had just done.  He could've destroyed their minds, tarnished their sanity, stolen their memories!  Why hadn't he heard Yuki's warning?  Why?!  "Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun, Tohru-kun … how are you feeling?"

            Kyou and Yuki got up from their awkward position on top of Tohru.  She squirmed her way from under them, and sat up.  They remained silent, still shocked from what had just happened.  Suddenly Yuki piped up, "Hatori-san, why haven't Kyou and I changed?"

**-=+=-**

            "We really wowed the crowd didn't we Aya-chan?" Shigure commented, nudging his singing partner on the side.

            "We certainly did my beautiful Shigure-chan.  Did you see the lady in the second row?  She was crying tears of joy because of our beautiful singing," Ayame replied, tossing his silver locks over his back.

            "Yes, and that little boy in the fourth, I think he fainted from all his happiness."

            "And look at all the fresh produce they threw at us!  Two basketfuls!  Tohru-kun will have a fit when she sees the size of this ripe eggplant!"

            Momiji looked at his two elders quizzically.  Their rendition of "Michael Row Your Boat Ashore" had been less than perfect…much less.  But he didn't want to burst their bubble, and simply nodded.  The two had placed a miserable less-than-last.  The judges were so "surprised" with their performance, that they had not only ranked the songbirds last, but less than that … (which isn't really possible)

            "Speaking of Tohru-kun and her bunch, are they still at the House of Mirrors?" Shigure asked.

            "They should be, after all, I didn't see them in the crowd … " Ayame responded hesitantly.

            "And seeing that the only way to the fireworks was past the talent show stage … The rest of the festival rides should be closed now too.  They should be there," Momiji added.

            As they steadily approached the House of Mirrors, they stumbled upon a black and white mammal with seemingly hundreds of kids draped over its back.  The animal was clearly disgruntled, sending snorts of steam into the cool night air.

            "Haru-kun?" Momiji snorted, suppressing a laugh.

            _Don't tempt me Momiji, I'm just about ready to turn this place into a rodeo! Haru thought to himself.  _

A five-year-old girl had just started pulling at his earrings, "Mommy, why is this donkey wearing earrings?  I want earrings Mommy, I want these … "  

_OI!  DONKEY!?!  THAT'S IT!_  Haru started bucking wildly, his hooves trampling some blossoms in the nearby tulip display.  Thankfully, Shigure and Ayame had sensed his displeasure and removed all the children from his back.  Now they were working on corralling him into some nearby bushes, in case Haru "pung"ed back into human form.

**-=+=-**

            "Eh?  That does seem to be true Yuki-kun…" Hatori replied, equally as confused as the rest of them were.

            Yuki got up slowly, pondering about why the curse wasn't taking effect.  Kyou jumped up too, still surprised at his non-morphage (morphage? Meh, whatever).  Tohru shakily got to her feet, the combined weight of both young men collapsing on her had weakened her already delicate body.  Kyou stooped down and leant a hand.  Together they got up, Tohru clasping onto the arm of Kyou for balance.

            Hatori gave a surprised glance at the three of them.  Kyou and Tohru?  Together?  Yuki was standing right there! … But he didn't seem to care … Hatori frowned, "Are you all feeling okay though?"

            Before any of them had a chance to answer, Kajiko groaned atop Hatori's knee.  She peered upwards to stare directly at the dashing doctor.  "W-where am I?" she gasped, quickly sitting up.

            "You fainted remember?  Kyou-koi over here popped up behind you and nearly scared the living daylights out of you!" Tohru said, launching into an elaborate lie, "I swear, the entire building trembled from your scream."

**-=+=-**

"Shigure-san, Ayame-san, here are his clothes … although I think I saw a little girl running away with one of his chains … " Momiji said, carefully folding Haru's black pants and vest over his fair arm.  He had adorned himself with a few of Haru's accessories, and looked quite comical.

Suddenly, there was a very loud "pung" and billows of grey, white and black smoke came from the tall, leafy bushes Haru was hiding in.  "Ahh!  Mommy, there's a fire in those bushes, there's a fire … " screamed the earring puller, as she ran towards her mother.

Haru stepped out from the bushes and hushed the little girl, "It's okay, I've put it out, girlie."

However, the little girl had lost interest in the blaze and was mesmerized with Haru's weakly glinting earrings, "Mommy, those are the earrings on the donkey, those were the ones I wanted, those … "

"Shh, dear," her mother calmed the girl, "I'm sorry sir, she's not usually so talkative.  I guess it's just all the excitement from the blue moon."  Briskly, she gripped the hand of her daughter and the two walked toward the parking lot.

_I don't think she's the only one affected by the blue moon,_ Haru observed, spotting Yuki, Kyou, Tohru, Hatori and Kajiko exiting the House of Mirrors.

**-=+=-**

"Oi, there they are!" Uotani said, motioning to Hanajima to follow her.

            _I hope that Tohru-chan is all right, Hanajima thought, remembering the chills that shocked her during the fireworks show, __there seems to be no odd denpa…demo, there is something different about them._

Hanajima and Uotani quickly approached the rest of the group, who were amicably chatting about their accomplishments and the great time they had enjoyed.  "Tohru-chan are you all right?" Hanajima immediately questioned, a note of concern on her face.

            "I'm perfectly fine Hana-chan, why do you ask?" Tohru replied, still clutching the arm of Kyou.

            At that moment, Hanajima noticed that it was Kyou at Tohru's side and not Yuki.  Uotani had seen that too, and was just about to clobber Kyou in the back of the head for being such an ecchi when Tohru said, "Come on Kyou-koi, I guess we better get going … the rides are closed, and I know that a lot of people will be rushing to get out of the parking lot."

            Kyou-koi?

**-=+=-**

            Kyou's heart fluttered when she said that name.  _Why do I feel so strange?  Tohru-koi's been calling me that for a while now.  After all, we got together a month ago._

His mind raced with certain memories, memories of him and Tohru going out to the grocery, and her sweet smile.  Of the first time he transformed, and the look of panic upon her face … transforming.  _Why didn't I transform when I landed on Tohru-koi back in the House of Mirrors?  Is there something wrong with me, a certain time bomb in my body that's causing it to shut down?  Or maybe am I really…cured?_

He turned to face his Tohru-koi …

**-=+=-**

            Yuki's eyes narrowed with an unknown feeling.  _Kyou-koi, why does it sound so wrong to me?  _

His best friend and Tohru-kun had been an item for a while now, and he had enjoyed seeing them together.  It made both of them so happy; Kyou was not alone anymore, and Tohru finally had someone to … protect her.

            _Protecting her … why does that seem so significant to me?  She is my friend … but every time I see her, her and Kyou-kun, I feel something that just isn't … isn't right._

But he had no need to ponder about these feelings, there was a more pressing issue at hand.  His inability to change into a nezumi when Tohru-kun fell on him was puzzling.  _There is a possibility … maybe that I'm … free?_

            A burst of joy shook his entire body, but he stifled the beam.  He couldn't be sure and he didn't want to get his hopes up.  But Kyou's next action dissolved his doubts …

**-=+=-**

            Taking the risk, Kyou turned and wrapped his arms around Tohru.  Pulling her into a quick embrace, he knew he would feel her sweet warmth for just a second, and then the inevitable would happen …

            But this time, it didn't.  There the pair stood, both comfortable in each others' arms, and Kyou still hadn't transformed into the orange neko.  Dazed and in utter paradise, he released her, staring into her surprised eyes … he was _free._

**-=+=-**

            The initial thought that crossed her mind was, _Nani?!? _(of course, being the Tohru she is).  _Eh?!  Kyou-koi is actually hugging me!  And he still hasn't transformed!_  Her thoughts stopped there … _he hasn't transformed.  There's no logic in that!  Is  it possible that what happened in the House of Mirrors had some effect on him … on them?  But that's not possible!  After all, Hatori's power is only supposed to be able to erase memories … not curses!  And if it was powerful enough to rid Kyou-koi and Yuki-kun of their curses, what else did it destroy?_

**-=+=-**

            "It seems that the magnified flash had a very unfavorable effect on the three," Shigure mentioned calmly.  It was the morning after the Blue Moon Festival, and Hatori had just finished telling him the complete account of what had happened.  

            "Yes.  I believe that Kyou-kun and Tohru-kun are together now…and that Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun are supposedly best friends…" Hatori replied.

            "Not to mention that the curses of Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun have been completely destroyed," Shigure added, smirking weakly.  Kyou and Yuki had tested this over and over again, taking turns hugging a very frazzled Tohru.

            "I don't like this Shigure-san … I just know that something bad is going to happen," Hatori commented.

            "What could go wrong Hat-san?  After all, they're happy and there seems to be nothing wrong with them.  They're free after all … free of this curse that was bound to them since they were born.  Not even Akito-san can stop this new found feeling.  Maybe you're just nervous because of your stint with Ka—"

            Hatori visibly stiffened.  A flicker of despair passed over his usually stoic face and he glared at Shigure, "—jiko.  I mean Kajiko of course.  You're just nervous because you were going to erase her memory, and that makes you nervous because you're always nervous when you erase peoples' memories.  You were nervous when you erased—" Shigure paused again, "Gomenasai Hat-san, I…" he started, but Hatori had already walked out of the room. 

**-=+=-**

_Scribbler's ramblings: __Agh! I know bad ending, but I'm too lazy and uncreative to write anymore…oh well._

_Just a warning about the next chapter, though it will reveal some of the storyline, it will mainly be very light fluff between Kyou and Tohru.  That chapter should take me a pretty long time to do, because I'm a Yukiru fan ;_; The lengths I go for my so-called friends._

_And yet I shall go to further lengths shamelessly advertising their stories in my chapters!  Or at least this one …_

_The Matrix by kcarrie is a parody of (duh!) the Matrix, with a Fruits Basket twist … well I wouldn't actually know, although I've read her story, I still don't remember how the original Matrix went._

_Missing Love by BaKaBaBi.  A super silly story, with multiple quirky pairings and multiple quirky … things.  One shot._

_One More Time by … me!  Yay … I guess, I think it's a one shot, I don't really know … I might get around to updating it I guess … sometime …_

_Review constructively, otherwise I shall set your hair on fire!  Like mine is right now!  *stares at slowly burning locks*  And if you're bald, then I'm out of luck (or should I say you're out of luck, j/k)._


	4. Confusion

Sometime mid-May 2003

**_Scribbler's ramblings_**_: Yay!  Another chapter finished!  Please review constructively!  I can't stop writing with exclamation points!  Oh no!  This is bad!  Isn't it?!_

**_Disclaimers_**_: I disclaim that I own Fruits Basket which belongs to Natsuki Takaya._

**-=+=-**

Sitting against the old oak tree was a couple.  A couple staring out at the red-yellow sunset, looking and probably feeling utterly perfect.  Surrounded by hundreds of trees, they were enjoying their time together, as each lone leaf would serenade them with a soft, swishy tune.  A man watching them from behind a birch turned away, eyes cast down, he envied their perfection, because he felt anything but.

**-=+=-**

Tohru's POV 

It felt so wonderful, just lying in his arms.  Resting against his solid chest, feeling his warmth mix with mine, and his strong arms just holding me there.  Keeping me stable, always being there through thick and thin.  I looked up.  His vermilion eyes were staring straight ahead towards the horizon, and he snuck a glance down at me.  Our eyes locked.  He blushed and turned away, his sweet embarrassment making me giddy.  I sat up and kissed him lightly on his cheek.  He turned back to look at me and smiled that adorable half-smile of his, his tousled orange locks blowing gently in the breeze.  I settled back down, and buried my head against his neck.  It was…_perfect?_

**-=+=-**

Kyou's POV 

            She was there.  Just like always.  I held her in my arms and never wanted to let her go.  I wanted to kiss her, tell her that I'd always be there for her.  Her strawberry perfume wafted through the air, intoxicating my mind.  But that wasn't the only thing that was intoxicating.  It was that feeling, the feeling that I get whenever I think of her, look at her, embrace her.  The feeling of total safety, of complete trust, of absolute love.  

I rested my chin against her head of soft, brown hair.  She snuggled closer to me, and I clutched her in my arms.  Leaning over slightly, I bent my head and stole a kiss from her right cheek.  She turned to me surprised, and my face burned slightly.  Smiling sweetly, she returned the kiss, and we locked lips in a short, silent promise.  A promise that we would always be there for one another.

            Suddenly, a strange feeling grasped at my heart.  One of hate, anger, and want.  I turned my head sharply, somehow sensing that someone was watching us.  But there was no one.  The forest around us was completely deserted, save for a few squirrels and sparrows.  And it wasn't someone I was sensing, it was something.  Something inside of me.  But the feeling was fleeting, and left me to settle back into my paradise.

            I looked back down at her, and saw that she was slightly put out that my strange reaction had ruined our moment.  Squeezing her gently in my arms, I nuzzled her, assuring that everything was alright … and we settled back into our state of comfort.  Everything was alright.  But a nagging thought plagued my mind, a thought asking _Was it really?  Was everything really alright?_

**-=+=-**

**No one's POV**

            Yuki wandered to his secret base, after stumbling upon the couple.  He was surprised and primarily had smiled.  He was happy for their happiness, for their belonging.  But, then memories had been played through his mind.  _No, I wouldn't call them memories, more of ghosts of memories, for they really weren't there … they were never really there, and yet there's a feeling of something … something missing._

He took out his tools and began weeding.  It had been only two days since the so-called "incident" had taken place at the House of Mirrors.  But he wouldn't call it an incident, after all the only "bad" thing that had taken place was the removal of the Jyuunishi curse from Kyou and himself.  Everyone acted weirdly around them though, as if they had never known that Kyou and him were best friends, and Tohru and Kyou were together.  As if they knew of something … more.  Even the unshakable Uotani had sent worried glances their way, as if wondering if their sanity was in check.

            Yuki thought more and more, taking out his frustration on the accursed dandelions threatening to take over his small patch of strawberries.  

(_Strawberries are my favourite, Yuki-k…)_

There they were again!  Those fleeting ghosts that haunted his head, that felt like memories and yet were blurred and unsure.  It was as if they were trying to tell him something, of his past.  _But I know what my past was!  And I know what's happening in the present.  I'm going insane, crazy with curiousity of what happ…_

Of what?  Did he actually suspect that something more had happened in the festival funhouse?  _But that's not possible, nothing happened and nothing else will ever happen, because that was the past, and the past is…the past…unless…unless memories had been altered.  Unless that flash actually did have a bigger part to play.  Unless he was forgetting something important in his life, and perhaps Kyou-kun and Tohru-kun were too.  __Baka!  That could never happen, I'm making too many assumptions.  Hat-san's flash erased only the curse and that is FINAL!_

            In his sudden anger he had pounded his weed-digger down, totally destroying the center of a very spiky weed.  Unfortunately, the hand that had driven the tool down was now torn and bleeding lightly, a consequence of his misdeed.

            _Kuso, Yuki thought as he pulled out small thorns embedded in his hand.  He packed up his things, and silently walked away from his garden.  He paused and took one look back at the small strawberry plants lining the wall of one side, __Maybe … _

But he turned away, leaving whatever doubts he had behind.

**-=+=-**

            _Perfect?  This was perfect … Kyou-koi's curse has been removed, and we're perfectly happy together.  We've always been happy together … Tohru's mind pulled up memories, memories of when they walked through the forest at night, of when he made her leek soup, of the first time they met, and Kyou's embarrassed apologies._

            She giggled.  Kyou looked down at her fondly, and moved into a more comfortable position, hugging her tightly.

            _There was another time you felt perfect Tohru … whispered a voice at the back of her head, __when you were with him.  A memory flashed through her mind, one of where Yuki and her were joking at his secret base.  The details were fuzzy though, and soon replaced with a thought of her and Kyou at the supermarket.  __Nani?  What just happened?  Did I just imagine being with Sohma-kun? _

            And strangely she couldn't remember.  Whatever had happened in her head had happened quickly, and all she could remember thinking was Kyou and her at the supermarket.  She shrugged the notion off, and snuggled deeper into Kyou's chest.  _I don't know what just happened, and maybe I don't want to …_

            The voice in her head sighed, _Sometimes ignorance isn't bliss._

**-=+=-**

            He felt peaceful, calm, serene.  _But everything won't stay peaceful Kyou…nothing ever really stays the same.  Someday she'll leave you, somebody'll snatch her away…is it him?  Maybe him…his subconscious whispered._

            And there was that feeling again.  Anger, hate and want all wrapped in one neat package.  Jealousy.  That was what it was…jealousy.  But what was he jealous of?  He had Tohru, and without the curse, everything was falling into place.  Except it wasn't as if he was jealous now, but jealous then.  Back when he didn't have…

            _Didn't have what?  I've been able to talk to Tohru-koi for a while now…and there's nothing missing now…but it wasn't the present he was worrying about, it was the past.  The past feelings he's had, the past thoughts._

            _But that's not the thing I should be worrying about, he scolded himself, _I should be wondering why I feel so jealous.  It was a common feeling once.  Before while I was around … them.__

Who were they?  And what did they have to do about this?  

Kyou wanted to ponder further, but the sun had already set, and the sky was dimming.  "Tohru-koi, I think we better get home now," he said ruefully, not wanting to be released from this paradise.

            "Of course Kyou-koi, I still need to make dinner as well," Tohru had replied, sending a small yet hesitant smile his way.

            _Maybe she's having doubts as well…he thought, shocking himself, _pah!  What would she have doubts about?  Unless…unless she doesn't feel right with me…unless she's part of the "they" that I've been thinking about.__

But those beliefs were difficult to grasp for Kyou.  Someone (aside from him) with Tohru?  Did she actually used to have feelings for another, or was he having dark premonitions of things to come?  It didn't matter, all that mattered was that somehow, he knew he was going to lose her … and there was nothing that he could do about it.

            Feeling totally helpless, it was all that he _could_ do to wrap his arm around her shoulders … and hope that this small symbol of love could keep them together.   

**-=+=-**

            "Shigure-san!  We're back!" Tohru announced as she walked into his home, Kyou by her side.

            "My beautiful flower and the careless neko are back!" Shigure said, while wrapping Yuki's hand in some gauze.

            Kyou bristled at his comment, "I am not careless you ecchi inu!  And don't call Tohru-koi that, you sound like a perverted old man who chases high school girls…" he trailed off as he saw Yuki's bound hand.  "Oi nezumi, what happened there?"

            "Carelessness at my secret base," Yuki replied calmly, making sure that his hand was tightly bound.

            "Eh?!?  Sohma-kun should be more careful!  After all, if you don't take care of yourself then you'll get sick and if Sohma-kun would get sick, then he would be sick and…" Tohru fretted.

            Kyou gently brought a hand up to cover her mouth, "Don't worry Tohru-koi, Yuki-kun is strong and can take good care of himself.  Can't you nezumi?  Oi, nezumi!"

            Yuki hadn't heard Kyou the first time, he had been surprised at what Tohru had addressed him as.  "Um, yea, I'll be fine Tohru-kun, you shouldn't worry so much."

            "But still, Sohma-kun should look after himself … " but she had gotten the message and started to walk towards the kitchen, "I'll begin to make dinner okay?  All of you must be very hungry."

            "Ahh, my beautiful flower is always caring about others first," Shigure said, his eyes sparkling, "your old Shigure-san could also use some caring—" and he was promptly smashed into the wall by Kyou.

            "Ha, that should teach him a lesson, eh Yuki-kun?  Yuki-kun, I'm talking to you!" Kyou hissed, angered by his friend's dazed behaviour. 

            But Yuki was lost in his thoughts.

**-=+=-**

_            Sohma-kun…why does that seem so strange to me?  She's always been calling me that…right?  Or is this just another long-lost memory that could have possibly been eras_…Yuki stopped thinking there.  

_Why am I never content!?  Why can't I just accept the fact that now I am free of the Jyuunishi curse?!  Why can't I let sleeping dogs lie…why do I wish to meddle with the past and my memories?  _

            (Because you know it isn't right)

            _There are so many things which I could just let be…and allow Kyou and Tohru to be happy!  Everyone else in the Sohma clan is happy for us!  We're enjoying our life for once, without the curse…and everyone's content!_

            (Because you're really not happy)

            _Everything was perfectly fine until you started questioning this, Yuki thought, hating himself, __everything was alright._

            (Because there really is something MORE)

            "NO!  There is nothing more!  This is the past that I'm thinking of…that past that has already happened!  The past that is not able to morph or change!" Yuki forcefully said out loud.

He was sitting up in bed.  His thoughts had taken him right through Tohru's delicious dinner and his preparations for bed.  They had nagged him for the first few hours of his restless sleep, and when he had finally dozed off, they had haunted his dreams, waking him.  "Nothing," Yuki murmured, and his thoughts carried him elsewhere.

Nothing held so much meaning for him.  Nothing was how he felt … empty and without meaning.  School, pah! it doesn't mean anything when you have no one to succeed for.  He had no real friends.  Friends he could talk to, who could take him out of his depression…no one…nothing.

_Why do I even care so much? … It's because I need someone.  _

"NO I DON'T!  That's not true.  I DO NOT need someone … because no one needs me," he exclaimed, voice softening at his last five words.  

_Yet no matter how much I say I don't need someone, I know I do.  _

"WHICH IS NOT TRUE!" Yuki burst out.  

_NO!  I need someone.  _

"I don't need someone," he pressed. 

_What I need to do is start thinking that I don't need someone, instead of wanting to think I don't need someone.  _

_It's thinking that you are, but instead wanting to think that you are.  It's believing in someone, but instead thinking you're believing.  It's being so unsure of your own thoughts, you get lost in the maze of your mind.  It's the pain that you feel for no reason, but knowing the reason.  The emptiness in your heart that you know doesn't exist.  And you wonder why it's there.  How it's there.  But that's just another question for you to answer, and you're already so lost._

He sighed and his body sagged.  Looking out his window he could see the dark gray sky, darker silhouettes of trees tampering with its takeover of the view.  There was no moon, no stars … nothing which he could stare at and wonder.  Wonder if there was, somewhere out there, a person who felt just as dismal as him, and was looking at the moon seeking solace.

Wanting to bury his depressing thoughts, Yuki lay down slowly.  The moment his head hit the cushiony pillow endless images dashed through his mind.

[[The button had caught in his hair, and he was already having trouble taking off the ridiculously feminine outfit the seniors had crafted for him.  He had been utterly humiliated…having to don the dress in front of everyone, especially her.  "Eh?!  You shouldn't take that dress off!  You'll catch a cold!  And with your already weakened lungs…" she had fretted.  

He reddened…now he was making her worry; how many problems would he cause for her?  "You need to take care of yourself…because you are a very special person," she said, softening. 

Looking up, he met her sweet smile with a sheepish grin.  "I would put it back on, but the button's stuck in my hair," he said, unsuccessfully attempting to pull it from his head.

She leaned over, tediously working it out of his purple-gray locks, and that would have been the perfect moment…the perfect moment to…]]

[[They were at the onsen, and he had wandered outside for some odd reason…to laugh perhaps?  She had followed him there, curious of what he was doing.  Turning around, she had caught him offguard and he was surprised.  "I-I wanted to give you…this," he said, struggling to get a small package from his pocket.  

Gingerly, he handed it to her.  She unwrapped it, and a smile graced her face.  "It's beautiful, thank you," she had replied, tying the wavy, yellow ribbon to her hair.

Taking the other end of the ribbon in his hand, he had cleared it away from her beautiful face.  Using all the courage he could muster, he bent over and kissed…

the ribbon…]]

[["Strawberries are my favourite!  We should plant them together sometime!" she had piped up eagerly.

            At once, he had gone to his local nursery and purchased a few small strawberry plants.  They had no blossoms or even buds at the time, but that was the plan.  They would be able to grow these plants together…and while doing that become closer friends, or possibly something more.]]

Yuki woke up again, more startled than angry.  Those were certainly not only images…they were memories.  True memories of a time with someone, someone who was special to him.  But why had he only remembered them now?  _There really was something more, Yuki, his conscience told him.  _

_I have to tell the others! Yuki thought, hastily getting up from bed._

            He was about to exit his room, but remembered that it was the dead of night.  He could hear Tohru's soft breathing in the room beside him, and Kyou's light, rhythmic snoring carried along the hall.  _Tomorrow, I'll tell them tomorrow, _he thought, excited and yet worried about the spooky news he had to tell them.

            _Now you remember that there was something more…but do you know who that girl in the memories is? the small voice in his head asked.  The girl!  _Who had she been? _Yuki pondered, his tired eyes drooping.  He climbed back into bed.  _Her face was fuzzy in the memories, but there was something about her nature…that reminded me so much of someone…__

            He was lying completely in bed now, his right cheek pressed against his pillow.  _Someone…special…to me…who?…ah yes, her…it had…to…be_

_            Tohru.  _

And he felt deeply into sleep, vaguely dreaming about her… and barely remembering his last thought.

**-=+=-**

            Hanajima was busily looking out her window.  She was accustomed to staying up late, watching the wonderful sky and its oddities.  Tonight the sky had been unusually grey, but finally it was clearing up.  As soon as the clouds parted from the moon, she noticed that there was a slight tinge in the dazzling white of the orb…and tinge of

            _Blue.  And the last time there was a blue moon, something strange happened to Tohru-chan, Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun…I just know something else will happen tonight.  But I find myself asking the same question…what?  What will happen in this night cursed with the sapphire moon?_

**-=+=-**

            At the Sohma clan houses, two babies were born, within mere seconds of one another.  Each of their cries were heard throughout the house, a sign of healthy new life.  But these births had been two months premature, and two equally painful wails accompanied their cries.

**-=+=-**

**_Scribbler's ramblings: _**_Yay!  End of chapter…hopefully you enjoyed this one (because it's the one I actually enjoyed writing)!_

_I know that the memories in Yuki's mind are kind of messed, but I don't really remember what exactly happened…seeing that I've only seen those select episodes once…and the subtitles were screwy…and although this does seem to be one really elaborate "excuse", it isn't._

_So yea…I'll write the next chapter in a bit…if I don't go crazy with school…and certain friends.  And gomenasai about the fluff, I cannot write fluff.  At all.  Just because I am the chocolate in the Neopolitan ice cream.  I am the ryu and yagi…so there :P_

_Please review constructively, otherwise I'll have to send mutant pillows upon thee (their main attack?  Feather shooters! …ka-FLUFF!)._

_Read my friends' stories please, because I enjoyed reading them.  There's Autumn's Farewell and The Matrix by kcarrie [user id: 382952].  Both are parodies of a Korean show and The Matrix (respectively) with a Fruits Basket twist!_

_There's also Case Wide Open and Missing Love by BaKaBaBi [user id: 383491].  Both are hilariously funny and quirky stories involving Akito's death mystery and the Furuba characters' eccentric love lives!  Go read and review!_


	5. Mourn

Monday September 08, 2003

**_Scribbler's ramblings: _**_Hahaha, it's been around 4 months since I've actually updated this story.  So incredibly sorry to those who actually enjoyed this.  I've written two others though.  To Gaze at Wonder, and My Tomorrow.  Both are one-shots, and if you have free-time you wish to mindlessly squander, you can read them ;)_

_            Yep, flame-throwers are allowed, but have the courtesy to at least make them constructive.  You can also correct any spelling or grammatical errors I've made (if you're going to be picky, I don't mind)._

**_Disclaimers:_**_ Luckily Furuba doesn't belong to me (stick people drawings are in the trash, where they belong), it belongs to mangaka Natsuki Takaya._

At the Sohma clan houses, two babies were born, within mere seconds of one another.  Each of their cries were heard throughout the houses, a sign of healthy new life.  But these births had been two months premature, and two equally painful wails accompanied their cries.

-=+=-

            A shuddering jolt was sent up Hanajima's spine.

            _It has happened, she thought despondently, and she got up from beside the window, stepping lightly into bed._

            But the pale moon stayed, shining light upon those who shared its cursed existence. 

-=+=-

            "Ohayo Kyou-koi!" Tohru chirped as Kyou walked into the kitchen.  She had gotten up early as usual to prepare breakfast for the Sohmas.

            Kyou smiled gently at her, and grabbed the milk carton from the fridge.  He was going to practice stances outside today.

            Fixing up some American pancakes and scrambled eggs, Tohru laid them on the table in front of Kyou and herself.  They had each murmured "Ittadakimasu," and begun to enjoy the meal when Shigure suddenly barged into the dining room and dove behind the television.  A long banshee-like wail followed, "Shigure-saaaaaaan!  Why do you torture me like this?!?!?  The deadline's already passed and I still don't have your manuscript!!!  Shigure-saaaaan, don't play games with me!!!!"

            A vein pulsed lightly on Kyou's forehead.  "Baka inu!  Why are you torturing Mit-chan again?  You already have that manuscript finished!"

            "Hohoho, that's what you don't understand my naïve Kyou… it's all in the game!  The fun of the chas –"

            "Shigure-san!  I've found you!  NOW GIVE ME THE MANUSCRIPT!" Mit-chan wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

            "Ah yes, the manuscript," Shigure said, inching away from his blubbering editor, "I have it right in the kitchen, now if you would please let – go – of – me, I'll get it for you."

            "Nonononononono," Mit-chan declared, a crazed fervor entering her eyes, "You're not leaving me until I have the manuscript IN MY HANDS!!!"

            And with that, she hastily fastened a pair of handcuffs on his wrist and hers.

            "Hohoho," Shigure chuckled, "You've got me there Mit-chan."

            A look of triumph passed over Mit-chan's face.

            " … but unfortunately, you've forgotten that us writer types always carry a spare handcuff key of the one our editor has fastened upon us," he said, masterfully slipping out of the stainless steel cuffs, "See you later Mit-chan!"

            And he ran off once again.  

"Shigure-saaaaaaaaan!!!"

*slam*

And finally peace and quiet.  "Baka inu," Kyou muttered under his breath, "seems like the morning could not get any worse."

Yuki walked in, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  "Ohayo Sohma-kun!  You're up early today," Tohru commented, getting up from her seat to fix Yuki a plate.

"Oh, don't bother Honda-san, I was up at 6 today … I was wondering whether or not I should tell you … something," Yuki said, plopping down on his side of the table.

Kyou and Tohru looked at him quizzically.  He seemed lost in deep thought, considering whether or not to tell them of this mysterious something.

"Have you guys had any … thoughts … lately?  Just random thoughts.  Perhaps of doubt about our current … situation?" Yuki began.

Kyou's spoon stopped halfway to his mouth.  What was the rat getting at?

"I'm not that sure about you, it's just that … I've been thinking lately.  Wondering if the flash erased more than the curse.  And I've come up with all sorts of answers.  I know I should probably just leave things alone, but I have this strange feeling that something isn't right, and more could go wrong.

"So have you been having these thoughts lately?  Doubts?" Yuki asked, a hopeful light on his face.

Tohru opened her mouth to say something, and quickly shut it again.  She didn't know how to say it.  She wanted to tell him that she had been experiencing the same thoughts, but something held her back.  The rightness in her current world blocked her ability to talk.  The way her life seemed to be finally getting along well.  Half of her wanted none of this to go away.  But, the other half knew something was wrong.

Apparently, Kyou felt the same way.  He absent-mindedly pushed his dish off the table.  Scrambled eggs and a messy spattering of syrup-laden pancakes struck the floor.  The plate spun uselessly against the spoiled wooden planks.

"Why don't you just leave things the way they are?" Kyou asked, a slight edge to his tone.

"So, you agree then don't you?  You've been having the same thoughts?  The same doubts about the reality of this world?" Yuki said, ignoring Kyou's question.

"Well, Sohma-kun does have a –" Tohru began.

"Answer me," Kyou cut in, a fire rising from the embers of his eyes, "Why not leave things the way they are?"

Yuki looked confused.  "Simple, Kyou-kun, it just isn't right!  Our curses being erased was a blessing, but certain memories?  That isn't right.  For all we know, we could be living an unconscious lie!"

"That doesn't matter though!  All that matters is that right now everything is fine and our lives are great.  The world is great.  Everything is great.  Why mess up something so … great?!" Kyou forced, slowly rising from the floor.

Tohru walked briskly to the kitchen to retrieve a towel to clean the mess.  She saw that there was no stopping this argument, and wanted no part of it.

"There are things that are meant to be known and some things will not be kept secret!  I can not live knowing that a whole part of my life is missing!  Ignorance isn't bliss Kyou!" Yuki retorted, angry at Kyou's refusal to co-operate.

Tohru flinched.  Through the thin rice paper door she could still hear the argument.  _Ignorance isn't bliss_, she remembered her conscience telling her that one of her perfect afternoons with Kyou.  Ignorance isn't bliss.

Kyou couldn't take it.  There was no swaying the stupid rat, and now he was going to ruin his finally perfect life.  Throwing the door open, he stormed outside into the backyard and slammed the door closed.  A dull splintering was heard as he punched one of the wooden supports outside.

Yuki settled back down to the floor, sighing with contempt.  Why didn't Kyou understand?

Tohru finally reentered the dining room, and kneeled down, wiping bits of egg and pancake from the floor.  You could cut the tension with a knife.  Or even, a dull spoon.

-=+=-

            This was crazy.

            This was ridiculous.

            This was absurd.

            This was the one thing I feared.

            All of these impossible thoughts flooded my mind.  I couldn't take it.  Rushing up from the branches of a tall maple, I leapt unto the shingled roof.  The uneven surface felt good under my feet, and staring up into the vast sky, a tiny light of hope flickered on.

            Maybe Yuki wouldn't ruin everything.  Maybe he couldn't take away this perfect life that Fate had crafted for me.  Perhaps there was some sort of chance that life would remain this way, and that Yuki was wrong, we weren't living a lie.

            My eyes swept the open blue sky, and I felt at home.  This was a place I loved.  This place, where everything was so open, where unlimited space allowed me to free my thoughts and doubts.  Here, my optimism lifted and became unbeatable.  Here, I knew that everything would be okay.

            I lay down on the wooden roof and felt its rippling surface against my back.  A breeze played around me, tossing my hair this way and that.  It was so comfortable here, a brisk cool that neither bit me nor smothered me.  I felt open, free.

            But even the sky had its limits.  From the corner of my eye, I could see the faintest hint of a storm.  Even so early in the morning, there was already a grey cloud peeking out from the faraway mountains.

            The cloud.  My doubts.  The vastness of the sky came to a shuddering halt.  All at once, reality sank in.  I was no longer free.  I was caged again.

            Propping myself on my elbows, I tried to consider what Yuki had mentioned.  But even attempting to think about it caused me to scowl.  The stupid rat.  Him and his "perfect ideas" about what was right and what was wrong.  Why not let everything stay the way it was?  It wasn't harming anyone.  There was finally a rightness in the world which I understood.

            The sky was still so perfectly blue, and I willed the grey cloud to go away.  Turning over on my side, I saw that the roof was missing a shingle.  The empty space seemed so barren and irksome; something that destroyed the completeness of the roof.

            Missing.  The word clung to my mind.  Missing.  What could a few missing memories do?  Missing.  How bothersome it was.  Missing.

            I turned onto my back again and stared at the sky once more.

            The vastness, the blueness, the overall perfection.

            Missing.

-=+=-

            Tohru nervously wiped over an already polished surface.  She didn't know whom to believe.  After all, life was treating her well.  Everything was good.  She had a place to live.  She had Kyou.  She had her memories.

            (Or at least most of them)

            That little afterthought bothered her.  After all, it wasn't like she had already agreed with Yuki.  She knew that there was at least a small chance that maybe Kyou was right.  That letting everything work itself out would be the best choice.

            And yet, she knew it wasn't right.  That there was something wrong with this world.  It didn't seem fake, no, it seemed absolutely real.  Just something that tugged at the edges of her mind.  Something that made her feel uneasy whenever she fully settled down.  Something.  There was no other word.  Just something.

-=+=-

            In the quietness of the dining room, I wondered why I had brought this up in the first place.  At least Kyou was right about one thing.  This life was okay.  There wasn't anything horribly wrong with it.

            I wracked my mind to think of a reason.  Why, why, why had I brought this thing up?  There was something urgent, something missing.  That, I had figured out last night.  But now, as I thought about it, I couldn't remember what I had remembered.

            It was Tohru - who distracted me, still wiping up the mess Kyou had made, and deep in thought herself.

            What was the reason?

            Tohru must have been having doubts too.

            Why had I brought it up?

            Tohru's usually large eyes were furrowed into a pondering frown.

            The reason?

            Tohru finally wiped all of the syrup from the floor.

            Frustrated, I marched out of the room, unhappy that I had started this argument between Kyou and I _for a reason I couldn't remember_.

            And Tohru was left all alone in the room. 

-=+=-

            She-bam, the inevitable had just happened.  Hatori couldn't believe his eyes, but after a moment's consideration, realized that yes, the curse would need to be passed on.

            The loss of Kyou and Yuki's curses had been a blessing.  A God-sent gift.  

            But now, Hatori had two more cursed children on his hands.  

The cat and the rat had been born again.

One with a tuft unusually red hair, and the other white-blond tresses.  Kana's firstborn, and the third child of Mutte, Momiji's mother.  The first and thirteenth of the Jyuunishi.  Cursed.  Again.

The moment that the mothers had been able to handle their children, two large puffs of smoke had erupted, and instead of their lovely newborns, nestled in their arms were an orange kitten and a small white mouse.

Distraught wouldn'tve covered it.  Kana had immediately crashed, wondering where her child was and carelessly handing the kitten over to her husband.  She had thought that this was all a joke, but in her eyes you could see reality sinking in.  She was in denial.  She hated it.  And soon, she was reduced to silence and two very large blank eyes.

Momiji's mother had taken a while longer to comprehend what had happened.  She had stared intently at the mouse cupped in her hand.  For a while it seemed that she may even have accepted the child, but soon her deep breathing had changed to short, ragged gasps.  Faster and faster she drew in air and finally let out a horrifying wail.  Silent tears coursed down her face and she held the mouse out in her shaking hand, willing someone to take it away.  Take the world away.

They both knew of the curse.  Of course, each had conveniently forgotten about their previous stints with the dragon and rabbit, but they still knew of the Sohma family's strange disease.  But neither one had expected that their children would be cursed.  Never in a million years.  Never in a trillion years.  Never in all the years they expected to live.  Not once, not now, not never.

But now

Hatori took the newborns and placed them in cribs in the next room.  He left the two sorrowful mothers surrounded by their family members, each trying to unsuccessfully console them.  With a morbid chuckle he knew that there would be no "cure".  No potion, concoction or medicine.  Never nothing.

He gazed down at the two slumbering children.  Seeing two who were so young affected by the curse made him angry.  Depressed.  They didn't deserve it.  They didn't deserve this fate, this foolish destiny.

Unbeknownst to them of their fate, the two continued to slumber peacefully.

And in the other room, their mothers mourned.

-=+=-

            Momiji stood silently outside his mother's bedroom.  She probably didn't know that he was there, but he was, standing guard and looking out for her as always.

            The past few months especially, he didn't want her harmed.  After all, she was going to give birth to a child.  To think!  A new brother or sister!

            His mother had given birth two weeks ago.  There had been no complications, no C-section, nothing important that would put the newborn's life in danger.  At least, that was what he had heard from the others.  There was something that they wouldn't tell him though.  He didn't know what, just something that stitched their eyebrows together every time someone mentioned it.  

That, and another thing bothered Momiji.  He had heard from Hatori that the baby shouldn't have been born until late October.  To date it was late August, so the child had to be at least two months premature.

            Two months.  Realization hit Momiji and he froze.  He had been two months premature.  So had Kyou and Yuki and Haru and Kagura. Rin, Kisa, Hiro and Ritsu had also been born two months before scheduled.  He had even heard that his uncles Hatori, Ayame and Shigure had been born two months early.

            Two months.  It couldn't be.  It simply couldn't be the curse.  If his mother had conceived another cursed child, she would be crushed.  And the process would be repeated.  Down, down, down a spiral of madness until only a shell of a woman hid the hollowness within.

            But now there was Momo.  What would happen to her?  Would she also succumb to the insanity of the curse?

            Finally, his panic could not be contained.  Carefully opening the door to her room just a crack, Momiji peered into the bedroom turned hospital room.

            His mother was sitting there, ever so calmly, gently rocking the wrapped child in her arms.  Quietly, she was singing it a lullaby, occasionally pulling the cloth from its face.

            Momiji let loose a huge breath of relief.  So she hadn't gone insane.  She didn't even seem mildly disturbed.  Perhaps it had been a normal premature birth.  Or perhaps, the baby had been born a girl.

            "Ara!  Aren't you just the cutest little mousie there is!  Yes you are!  Yes you are!" she exclaimed, bringing the child closer to her.

            Wait … had Momiji misheard?  Did she just say 'mousie'?

            "The cutest mousie ever!  You are my special child little nezumi!  The first of the Jyuunishi and the one who shall be born the greatest!"

            Momiji's eyes widened, and his mouth gaped.  No, he had not misheard.  She was caressing his new little brother.  His new cursed little brother.

            "I love you with all my heart, little nezumi, for you are my special child!  You are special!"  

            Momiji knees gave way and he sunk to the ground.

            'Because he was special'.

**_Scribbler's ramblings:_**_  Awww, poor Momiji.  Actually, I'll explain more about that in the next chapter.  Originally there was supposed to be more, because I had this entire chapter planned, but I realized that I would have about 5000 words … so I decided not to waste my time uploading that onto fanfiction (in other words, I got lazy)._

_            Woosh!  Yay for pointless stuff that the reader couldn't care less about! _

_            Hmmm… now as I think about it, this chapter could've been written in less than 2500 words.  Really, I shouldn't be wasting my time writing this much … or telling you that I've wasted my time doing this._

_            Ahahaha, you must be very confused by now my disgusted reader._

_            Or very confused about why I'm calling you disgusted._

_            (No, not disgustING, disgustED)_

_            I'm gonna end off here before I say anything else stupid._

Saturday October 04, 2003


	6. Forsaken

Wednesday September 10, 2003

**__**

Scribbler's ramblings: In case you were wondering, the date above signifies the time I started writing a part of this chapter, while the date at the very end represents the date I finished writing this chapter.

Once again, I am bringing you another maddeningly horrible chapter of the fanfic I can't get out of my head, Blue Moon. For you nutters out there who like it, congratulations, you are now part of the mysteries of the world. Who could possibly like this erratically updating fanfic of a writer constantly changing her style? WHO ELSE BUT FREAKS!

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* We're sorry but the so-called author has been taken away for anger management classes. A very bad hair day, an irksome English teacher, and a crush who has disappeared off the face of the earth have contributed to the breakdown of her pea-sized brain.

And we're not freaks, because you're special and I'm special because we're all special in our own special ways. Special.

Ever wonder why these were called ramblings?

(In my brief window of sanity) Flame throwers are absolutely acceptable, as I have my own form of protection against them *whips out water gun of self-confidence* Bring it on =P

****

Disclaimers: Mangaka Natsuki Takaya has created this absolutely wonderful manga/anime, which will be available in Canada FEBRUARY 2004!!! I, who can not comprehend the word "deadline", do not own Fruits Basket.

(Dead … line? The beloved line is … dead?! Oh help us all! The world will come to an end without the ability to draw l's and I's, or t's for that matter! AHHHHHHHHHH!

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeep*)

****

Please assume that the husband of Kana is named Tezuya, and Momiji's mother is named Mutte.

-=+=-

Momiji couldn't stand growing up. He didn't want to be _mature_. He never wished to be _adult_. He liked being a kid, and would continue trick-or-treating as long as he wanted.

But highways often accompany the road of life, and now he was being forced to speed along, becoming more and more grown-up with every passing second. The thought scared him. 

For the past few years he had held onto his childish wish. His eternal hope that maybe someday, somehow, his mother would remember and accept him. And his curse would be forgotten.

But wishes are for children, infantile members of society.

(Dear Lord, he was even thinking more maturely.)

Wishes left no room for theories and thoughts, mind-boggling riddles, and assignments that came with the job of growing up. Wishes took up valuable space. They could control your mind so much that maybe one day, God forbid, you would follow your dreams!

No, wishes and dreams and hopes were all for children. Not someone like Momiji. Certainly not.

But, he couldn't help but reminisce. He had hoped so feverently that maybe his mother would come to terms with his strange… disease. And in a way she had… with the wrong person.

His little brother Mowari, had all the love, respect, and family that Momiji had prayed for the last 16 years of his life. Little Mowari had the comfort of living with those familiar to him, had the privilege of a mother, _just_ - because - he was born - the - rat.

The rat. The first of the Jyuunishi, and to quote his mother "The one who shall be born the greatest".

The same mother who wouldn't look twice at the ever cuddly, always cute, bunny Momiji. 

Wishes are for kids. Just like that American cereal with the silly rabbit as it's…

Silly rabbit. Great, powerful, _loved _**mouse.**

The irony didn't escape Momiji.

He stared at his cereal, but wouldn't eat a bite. His spoon lay cold inside his bowl, and flakes of crunchy goodness floated, soggy in the milk. He couldn't stop thinking. About his newfound maturity, about his lost childish wish, but mostly about his mother and her new acceptance. His mother, and her newfound optimism.

His mother and her newborn child.

He pushed his cereal away and lay upon the hard, wooden floor.

Maturity sounds great, eh?

-=+=-

With a sweep of his white coat, Hatori disappeared into his home's guestroom. The two new Sohma births had kept him busy for the past 2 weeks. Thankfully, Mutte was handling the fact that her child was cursed increasingly better everyday. Apparently, she loved the rat. She would rock it hours at a time, singing softly, and whispering unheard words to the baby. If you forgot about the pale, white but hauntingly beautiful banshee she was at Momiji's birth and upbringing, you would actually think she was a very tolerant mother.

Hatori focused his thoughts. Mutte was the best-case scenario that he could have dreamed up. Kana, on the other hand, was less so.

He unlocked the door of his room, and turned to face the crib of Kana's child.

New strangely red hair framed its infantile face. Right now, he was slumbering peacefully. The poor child looked so innocent. What a burden had been placed on its shoulders the moment of its birth.

Kana was at the opposite end of the room, sitting on Hatori's previously neatly made bed. At the present time, the blankets were thrown over Kana's lap, and pillows clasped to her chest.

Hatori strolled over to Kana and leaned over, listening to her whispers. 

She giggled, "And there was the seahorse remember Tezuya? The seahorse who would be a dragon … with the smoke … and I threw him in hot water … cursesseahorsedragonhato … him in hot water …"

Kana giggled again. Her eyes held reality in them, there was no look of hollow insanity. Her mind seemed to be in place, but her mouth didn't follow. She looked worried, as if she had lost her car keys and needed to be somewhere soon. Wringing her hands together and biting her lip, she looked anxious for something. And throughout the entire examination, she kept whispering and murmuring.

Her condition was no better than yesterday. Or the day before. Or even the week before. The birth of the cursed child had triggered something in her mind. Something that she was supposed to forget. Hatori's special… treatment… of her past problem had previously put it at rest. But now, the ghosts of those memories had come back to haunt her. The endless murmuring and mumbling was testimony to the endless flashes of thoughts that ran through her head.

Hatori didn't want to leave the room. Not with Kana like that. He didn't want to abandon her, but right now, there was nothing he could do. Erasing her memory of the child would be … inhumane. He shuddered at the thought of the blank look Mutte gave to Momiji every time she looked at him. He couldn't do that to a child again. Momiji had turned out fine, but this cat child may not be so vibrant. Besides, erasing her memory of the child would undoubtedly kill her mind. Two serious memory alterations would hurt anyone.

He quietly unlocked the door and stepped out. Kana seemed perfectly happy staying in her room, rocking back and forth; face always occupied with that incomprehensible look of worry. 

In the overpowering silence of the hallway, his footsteps faded quickly. 

-=+=-

Hatori settled down for a dinner of reheated okonomiyaki, and the creases wouldn't leave his forehead. He pitied the boy born with the curse of hatred. The boy was made to be the outcast of the Jyuunishi. By the age of 4, Kana's child would need the enchanted bracelet to keep the hate of the cat inside.

So Kyou's curse had been passed on. It was inevitable. The curse had to go somewhere. _How could I have not thought of this before?_ he scolded himself, _At least warn Mutte-san and Kana-san about the dangers of their birth. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

He felt ashamed and partially to blame. If he had at least warned them, then maybe, maybe they wouldn't be in this mess.

Light, uneven footsteps tripped along the maple floor. Shaky hands traced invisible paths along the walls. 

Hatori looked up from his plate, and put his chopsticks down. By the doorway stood Kana. Kana in her rumpled nightgown and soft slippers. Kana with the inexplicable anxious look on her face. Kana and the burden of confusion on her shoulders.

"Kana-san, what are you doing out of your room?" Hatori gently asked, swiftly moving towards her.

She looked at him with those large, pained eyes. Her eyebrows seemed permanently stitched together. Her mouth moved constantly, spilling words that no one would understand. But, her soft voice raised volume and she cried to Hatori, "Tezuya, Tezuya, I remember something!"

Hatori stopped. But, she had begun whispering again, "The child, the child, the cat child, the baby - poor, sweet kitten child - poor, sweet dragon."

She was remembering. That was a bad sign.

Staring up at Hatori again, she began, "I think I used to … used to love him … Hato … but, but he changed … Ha - Hatori changed into something … I loved him Tezuya … Tezuya … Hatori … and - the - the curse."

Kana sobbed into her trembling hands. Then, she fell silent and stopped crying. She slumped down on the floor, cross-legged, and stared vacantly at her palms.

Two minutes passed, and no movement came from her body. Her breathing was soft and shallow, her eyes frozen in a blank glare. Hatori found he couldn't move as well. 

Since Kana left, he had continually denied his heartache. The pain in his chest he knew had no medical cause. He knew he should've let go by now. But even after she had gotten married; even after she had confessed she was pregnant; the emotions that he held for her stayed strong. And now, seeing her so weak like that, seeing her so depressed and confused and so utterly alone in her mind, Hatori wanted to be the one to comfort her. Wrap her in his arms and radiate her the warmth of his love, be her protection against absolutely anything that would harm her.

Suddenly, Kana jumped to life. Her eyes sparkled, and her mouth lifted into a smile, the dainty smile she had always possessed. She stood up proudly on her feet, and called out, "Hatori - Hatori my love, where are you? Hatori! Where are you?"

-=+=-

"Ha! Is that what happened, Hatori? Well obviously she was crazy!" a dark-haired man spat.

Hatori inwardly winced. For those few hopeful seconds, he had actually believed Kana had chosen to love him again. But, she had wandered all over the house, looking for him; when at times, he was right in front of her.

"Yes, definitely insane. You did test her didn't you? What was really happening in that mind of hers?" the other man asked.

Hatori had judged that she had simply sunken into the past. Instead of trying to combat the strange thoughts that controlled her mind, she had succumbed to the truth they told her.

"That would definitely explain it. But really Hatori, you believed that she loved you for a while? Ha! You should get your own mind checked! But still, you should tell Akito."

She _had_ loved him for a short while. Even if this was simply an echo of the past, he knew that she had loved him. He knew that even though she might never love him back, he would always love her. Always.

"Turn 'always' to 'never' Hatori, you know that you shouldn't. It would never work out. Besides, both of you are inflicted with the crazies, you'd never make a good match."

He would always love her.

"Dammit Hatori, stop being so foolish. Let go, already!"

Always. Love. Her.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! She hates you Hatori! She doesn't know you exist! She's a stupid, stinking…"

Hatori's fist collided with the man, and he smashed into a thousand pieces.

After all, he was Hatori's reflection.

-=+=-

It rained that night. Big, fat, tears of the sky. They plastered themselves over rooftops and pavement. Puddles of murky sadness filling wherever a shallow depression had been.

There was no thunder, nor shocks of static. Just the rain. And the clouds. The apathetic, overbearing webs of grey that took over the sky.

Momiji stared outside. His usually golden hair reflected the grey of the sky. A large raindrop slid down his face, but the window wasn't open.

Momiji had been born a freak. A true freak. He would never be accepted. He would always be rejected. An honest to God, definite freak.

A skeletal, colorless hand crept onto his shoulder. "Momiji, what are you doing on such a special night like this?" asked Akito.

"Existing."

-=+=-

Hatori knelt down, and faced Akito in his scantly furnished room.

Akito lay down lavishly, toying with a small lily between his fingers. "A problem with Kana? There was always a problem with Kana, her and her silly ideas that …"

He crushed the blossom of the flower, grinding its petals between his palm and fingers, "… but, of course, she still is family. That little boy … Momiji, is it? He seems to be having _problems _too."

Hatori's face was bent into a perfect frown. Momiji had also been afflicted with the depression of the two cursed children. His jealousy of his new brother Mowari had crushed his heart. "We'll have to do something about it, Hatori. What do you suggest? Erasing their memories perhaps? That always seems to…"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Akito said, brief displeasure flashing through his eyes.

"We can't erase their memories," Hatori began. "Their state of mind is simply too fragile. Kana-san has already had her memory altered before, and doing another procedure would possibly leave her in a coma. Besides, erasing the mother of the memory of her child is a horrible thing to do." He shivered, remembering Momiji's case.

"And Momiji? What is the problem with his … mind?" Akito questioned.

"Doing that would only bring more problems. He would question who his mother was, where he belonged, why he was there in the first place. His 'new' life would be even more complicated than this one."

"Then what shall we do about this? The Sohma family name can't be tarnished with these two very crazy people in our family."

"There is one way we may help them."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Making Kajiko-san remember," Hatori said simply. "I believe that if we make her remember what happened that night of the carnival, the curses will return to Yuki and Kyou. The two newborns would never have been cursed, therefore Kana and Momiji will be … happy again."

"Fine, whatever Hatori," Akito replied nonchalantly. "As long as the job is done, it'll be fine."

Hatori stood abruptly, and strolled to the door.

"Oh, and Hatori," Akito called.

He turned.

"Get rid of all those 'emotions' of yours. Your so-called 'love' for Kana broke a very expensive mirror," the pale man answered.

"Of course," Hatori agreed, and he turned sharply, walking to the door.

When he left that room, he left with a lightened soul.

For he had lost his heart.

-=+=-

Hatori stood in the middle of the kitchen, lecturing both Kyou and Yuki about the situation, "There is one way, and we realize that it isn't infallible. But Akito and I have discussed it, and we've decided that this is simply the only way. We believe that if Kajiko-san remembers what happened that night, the effects of the flash will be removed. Arguing that her memory-loss was the primary reason for the erasing.

"Basically, if Kajiko-san can understand what happened at the House of Mirrors, everything will go back to the way it was."

The way it was. Kyou was afraid to ask about the past. For now, the present was fine, thank you very much. But, regardless of his hesitancy, he began his question, "How was … it?"

"It? I suppose you mean, how was life before this. For starters, the relationship between the cat and the rat was less than amicable – "

Yuki and Kyou glared at one another. Even without the curse, you could already say that their relationship was now less than amicable.

" - And, on a more emotional note, Tohru and Yuki were together instead and you and her."

This wasn't possible. This was the thing that Kyou had feared. The loss of her, of Tohru, of the moon from his never-ending night sky. Then every star, every precious moment spent with her, would flicker and disappear as well; he would be left in the darkness. Alone, as always. Separated. For this was his curse. His punishment for the sin he never committed.

Yuki's face held an aura of serene supremacy. The damn rat. He had nothing to lose, and everything to gain. He could sit there and do absolutely nothing, but still appear the victor.

"So I'm sure you both understand why we are doing all we can do in order to contact Kajiko-san. We've sent Haru-kun out to search for her, hoping that he could trigger some memories. Also, this should allow you some time to get your affairs in order. I suggest that you go through an old memorabilia you've had, so the shock of these "new" memories may be lessened –"

"No."

"Pardon me Kyou?" Hatori questioned, distracted from his explanation.

"No. I won't do this. I'll try and get in the way if I can. I won't allow this to happen. You can't do this. You're ruining my life again … it's like you and the rest of the world are out to get me."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you get it? You're … you're insane! You're taking away a part of my life that I'm happy to remember! All my life I've always been on the losing side! My mother's dead, my father's gone! Because of this … this stupid curse! And now you're asking me to accept it again?!"

"Kyou the sanity of two people is as stake! You can't turn your back on - "

-=+=-

Yuki had had it with the ignorance of the idiot cat.

"You can't possibly believe that everything will stay the same, Kyou! Soon things will change for the worse and it won't just be Momiji-kun and Kana-san in danger!"

-=+=-

It was that stupid rat again. The one who had caused him agony _his entire life_. The mere existence of that kuso nezumi was a shadow upon Kyou's happiness. And now, he was trying to convince Kyou that giving him Tohru and his freedom; the things he truly cherished; would make everything better.

"NO! You don't know how it feels Yuki! To be utterly alone _all the time. _Separated from the rest of the world because of something you didn't do, separated simply because of the way you _are_. 

"There are other ways we can save them! They'll snap out of it soon enough, 'cause God knows that I've had to cope with this my entire life! Slowly going insane with the labyrinth of thoughts in my head! Feeling alienated everyday; watching people stare at you, like some freak behind glass!

"And that's all I really was! Some freak hidden behind magic from these simple glass beads! And now you're trying to take away the one thing that has made me happy! Made me enjoy my freaking existence in this godforsaken life! I will not, no, CAN NOT give up Tohru or my **freedom**!"

There was a pause after Kyou's speech. Hatori was at a loss for words, he never imagined that Kyou was even _capable_ of all these thoughts, these … feelings.

Yuki on the other hand was quite disgusted, but mildly surprised. Kyou endured the same thoughts and emotions that he had also lived with. Possibly, to an even greater level.

However, he couldn't overlook the fact that the cat was being selfish and impulsive. His rash decision was putting the lives of two people at stake. Yuki was willing to give up his freedom to them. To take back the chains and shackles for the sake of their sanity.

But his sacrifice was more of an exchange. He would lose his freedom, but gain the unwavering love of Tohru. Somehow, he could just make out why Kyou was so unwilling to let go.

"I won't do it," Kyou stubbornly declared.

"You _have_ to," Yuki countered.

"No, I don't. And I definitely won't," Kyou pressed.

"There is no logic behind your decision! You're basically condemning two people to their deaths! So _why _exactly are you doing this?!" Yuki said, losing his calm aura and temper.

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Try me!"

"I've already told you!"

"Well then tell me again!"

"I have _nothing_ to gain!"

A pause.

There passed a look of utter disgust upon Yuki's face.

"Sometimes it isn't about what you have to gain, Kyou. It's about what others have to _lose_."

**__**

Scribbler's ramblings: _Well, there's the end of this chapter. I've ran out of ideas of what to say in this little author's note, so I'll probably just end now._

Oh wait, make reviews constructive.

Yea, that should be about it.

You can stop reading now, I'm not writing anymore.

Nope, nothing more. The end of the chapter.

Hahaha, made you look.

Saturday October 18, 2003 


	7. Blinking

-- Blue Moon --  
**Chapter 05: Blinking**

Thursday March 18, 2004

**_Scribbler's ramblings:_**  _Finally, I'm beginning to write this story again.  It's actually been four months since I posted the last chapter.  Woah… Yosh for procrastination!_

_I've dropped the use of most honorifics and nicknames because I found that they were usually wrong.  If it bothers you, I suggest you go read another fic.  Thank you._

**_Disclaimers: _**_I love Pringles, Pocky and Pucca.  I do not own Puruba (nor Furuba).  O_o; Spontaneity is so becoming._

-=+=-

            He slammed the door on his way in, kicked off his shoes (which hit the wall with two loud _whumphs)_ and stomped his way into the kitchen.  He glared at a particularly annoying wall and frowned at a lofty houseplant.  

            Kyou was angry, no doubt about it.

            And Tohru was worried.  What had gone wrong this time?

            "Bien-ven-ue, Kyou!" she piped up.

            Kyou plopped down in front of the table and looked at her quizzically.  Actually, it was more of a curious scowl.  His day had just been maddeningly horrible, and now even his girlfriend was acting all crazy.

            "I-I think it means 'welcome' in French," she added, smiling nervously.  "They say it a lot in Paris.  Or at least, that-that's what I heard on the TV."

            He almost glared at her, but ended up averting his gaze to a nearby plate.  No, he couldn't be angry at Tohru.  He should be angry _for_ her.  Yuki and Hatori and the rest of the world were trying to pull them apart.  _They_ were trying to tear their hearts in two.  There wasn't any way Kyou would ruin his relationship with Tohru.

            "Oh," he said gruffly.  

Apparently a little too gruffly, for Tohru's eyes glistened and she turned to continue preparing supper.

            _Oh man_, Kyou thought.  His forehead hit the table and both arms wrapped around his very angry, confused, depressed head.

            He had just made his girlfriend cry.  _Smart, real smart._

            Tohru plopped onto the seat opposite of him, laying down multiple dishes upon the table.  She kept her eyes low and concentrated on her lap.  _Damnit, you've ruined her day too.  You're such an idiot Kyou,_ he thought to himself.

            He reached over and lifted her face.  "Please Tohru, don't cry.  I've just had a bad day, that's all.  Don't cry Tohru, I don't like to see you cry," he reasoned.

            She refused to look at him.  Instead, she whispered the words, "Is it just a bad day, Kyou?  Only this one bad day?  Or is it something else?"

            Kyou stopped.            Tohru wasn't implying…

            "Because bad days can always be cured by tickle fights!" she cried, leaping upon Kyou and tickling him for all he was worth.

            His thoughts of loss were quickly replaced by automatic happiness.  "Ah!  Don't Tohru, you know I hate tickle…" but he couldn't fit in anymore words, he was laughing too hard.

            They rolled around the wooden floor, pushing aside pillows and renegade dust bunnies.  He grabbed her, pinning her arms against her sides.  "Ha!  No more tickling for you!" he said, triumphant.

            Tohru couldn't help but smile.  Kyou's involuntary laughter died down into a grin as well.  But somehow, he knew he was lying to himself.  The tickles, they had brought a momentary high; but it wasn't what he wanted.  He wanted to feel the eternal happiness that could only be had with Tohru.

            It wasn't real.  His happiness wasn't real.  And it wouldn't be real until he had Tohru with him, forever and always.  But Tohru was really Yuki's.

            That damn rat.  That damn perfect rat with his perfect life.  Could he really understand Kyou's pain?  His fear of hatred and detachment?  No, because the rat was far too preoccupied with keeping his own precious life in check.

            For now, Kyou had Tohru.  Tohru was his.  Tohru was his to keep and love.  They could share their happiness.  For now.

            Kyou kept the artificial smile on his face.  "No more tickling Tohru," he declared.  He let her go and settled down again.

            No more tickling.  There would be no more artificial bliss between them.

            _But what's left without these fake moments Kyou?  Do you really love her?_

_Does she really love you?_

-=+=-

            "Meeting dismissed," Yuki announced, ending the student council meeting.

            Representatives shuffled out of the classroom, sending worried glances out the windows that reflected the darkening sky and repeatedly checking their watches.  Yuki did have to admit, it had been a particularly long meeting today.

            He was the last to leave, and as he exited he turned off the lights and quietly shut the door.  

He turned around and ran into Kajiko.  Instinctively, he prepared himself for the resulting transformation, but realized that that didn't exist anymore.  "Oh Kajiko, I didn't notice you there," he said coolly, opening his eyes.  He leaned against the lockers, attempting to look careless.

            She looked at him strangely, confused and surprised at the same time; as if meeting a person for the first time.  "Oh… Yuki!  Yes, Yuki…  I didn't see you either.  I'm sorry, archery just ended and I was heading home.  I didn't mean to startle you," she replied, still looking puzzled.

            "You didn't startle me," Yuki insisted.

            Kajiko nodded apprehensively.

            Yuki smiled lightly, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

            She smiled back at him, "No, it's okay.  I have a ride.  Thanks for the offer though."

            "Oh… right," he replied.

            "Yep."  That confused look returned to her face.  "I… I think I have to go now… Yuki.  Yes, Yuki."

            She bowed politely and left his presence.  Yuki stayed, still casually leaning against the lockers.  When she finally exited through a side door, he straightened up and sighed.  Meetings with Kajiko were always tense and awkward.  Things couldn't be the same between them; erasing memories never left things the same.

            Yuki backed his bag and wandered out of the building.

            Lost memories never left things the same.

-=+=-

            The sky felt ominously overbearing that day, and I was eager to get home.  I was tired.  The sky was tired.  My life was tired.

            I sighed again.  

And finally, lights up ahead.  They radiated a meager glow against the rest of the night sky, but at least they were there.  A small beacon of comfort.

Stepping inside, I met Tohru just as she was leaving.  Probably going a date with Kyou.  "Good evening, Tohru.  A date with Kyou, I assume?"

I probably sneered when I mentioned _his_ name, but she wasn't about to say anything.  Instead, she laughed.  "You've caught me again Yuki.  How can you read my actions so easily?"

She pulled on one of her shoes.  They were her good shoes.  They must be heading to a fancy, lovely place.

"You only smile that way when you're with him," I replied.

She laughed again.  She only laughed that way when she was with him.

Or did she?  I realized the irony of my comment.  Did she smile and laugh that way with me before?

"You know me so well, Yuki," she commented, smoothing out a wrinkle in her skirt.

She looked pretty today.  They must be headed somewhere romantic.

I wondered how she would handle the information about us.  Yuki and Tohru.  Even in my mind it seemed unacceptable.  

Acceptance is… Acceptance is…

"Kana and Momiji aren't feeling too well lately," I blurted out.  The conversation had waned.  I didn't like feeling awkward around Tohru.

"Oh really?  Remind me to make them some soup later," Tohru said distractedly.  She was busy retying a ribbon in her hair.  She never cared this much about the way she looked.  It must be a nice place.

"That's thoughtful of you Tohru," I remarked.  _But I don't think that will help, _I thought to myself.

"Oh it's really nothing," she said.  Finally she glanced up at me, but just as quickly looked away.  "Do I look okay?" she asked.

"You look beautiful," I answered.

_You're always beautiful._

-=+=-

            Yuki was hiding something.  I could tell.  I could read him as easily as he thought he could read me.  I didn't want to confront him though.  I didn't like confrontations.

            I didn't like looking into his eyes.

            It was an odd thought, yes, but I guess my logic is always kind of wrong.  Sort of.  Yuki… is a friend.  A great friend, and one who I will always love.

            I just have doubts nowadays.  Nowadays, I can't trust my own mind.  It's like there are people pulling at the corners of my mind, stretching me this way and that.  I know it's strange, and 'Kaasan told me that when she was stressed it would happen to her too.  But I'm not stressed.  At least I don't think I am.

            Nowadays, I can't trust my own mind.  Nowadays, I can't trust my own past.

            Yes, another strange thought.  But I've been having doubts.  I'm a constant worrier, I can't help but think and fuss too much.  It's part of my character.  I can't help but think that there is something missing from way back when.

            Way back when…

            When what?

            I smoothed another crease in my skirt.  "Thanks for the input Yuki!  Let's see what Kyou has to say about it," I replied.  "Kyou!  Ready for our _date_ yet?"

            I blushed.  Saying it out loud sounded a lot stranger than in my head.  But it was a nice thought.  Yuki looked away.  He must've felt awkward too.

            Actually, no, not awkward.  He was… sad.

            Sad?  How could Yuki be sad?  Why was Yuki sad?  Yuki shouldn't be sad, he could lose sleep!  He could…

            I began worrying again.  

Suddenly I felt a warm hand clasping my own cold, worried one.  "You ready, Tohru?" Kyou asked, looking at me.

            I liked looking into his eyes.  

"Yep!" I voiced, cheerily.

            A little too cheerily maybe, because Yuki glanced at me.  I tried to avoid his gaze, but he stared at me with those sad eyes of his.

            Yuki, a great friend, and one who I will always love.

            But those sad eyes…              

-=+=-

            Tonight, there are emotions running high.  Strangely, I feel like crying.  I feel like running and never coming home.  

No. 

Never _reaching_ home.

            Looking out the window, I see nothing odd.  The blue moon has gone.  The festival has packed up and left.  What's left is an empty lot littered with carnival junk.

            I can't ignore the emotions.  They're powerful.  

Looking out the window, I see my translucent reflection.  It's distorted in a way, but my hair is just as long and my eyes are just as black.  The eyes are windows to the soul.  A great person once said that.  Which great person is beyond me.

            Looking out the window, I can see the lights.

            Looking out the window, I can't escape the emotions.

            Denpa is always difficult to read, but this time I'm having an especially difficult time interpreting it.  A little heartbreak.  A lot of sadness.  Some anger in between.  And happiness.  An undeniable happiness.

            Freedom.

            What's happening outside the windows?

            What do you see that I can't?

-=+=-

            The stars had finally broken free of the web of clouds, whilst the moon peeked out from behind the perfectly planned mess.  The night smelt like tree and skunk, but with him, it didn't matter.  We were walking through the forest, side by side, me by him, him by me, together and always… We were just walking home.

            "That restaurant was great Kyou!" I piped up.

            "Really?  Did you think it was good?" Kyou asked, uncertain.

            "Yes, I really enjoyed it," I replied.  Kyou was so cute when he was doubtful.

            "Yea, I have to admit, the fish there was good," he said, finally relaxing.

            "You'll always be a cat a heart," I commented, grabbing and tweaking his ear.

            "You know me," Kyou said, finding the comfortable spot around my shoulders to wrap his arm around.

            _Do I really know you, Kyou?_

            And another push and pull, tug and twist, just at the edges of my mind.

            Kyou's arm felt heavy on my shoulders.  A burden really, and I adjusted myself into a more comfortable position.  Blushing, he withdrew his arm from around my shoulder, and instead held my hand.  Even then, he seemed hesitant.

            I was surprised at this hesitancy.  Before, he wouldn't mind my head against his chest; my sitting in his arms; even my kiss.  Before, things were more intimate.

            But I remembered a time when things were exactly like this.  When Kyou was shy, yet angry.  Loving, but so extremely careful.  Or perhaps I was just imagining things.  Maybe it was some imaginary world I had made up in my head as an excuse to worry.

            Or maybe it was life before the accident.

            For a moment, life blinked and shuddered and I squeezed Kyou's hand to anchor myself to this reality.

            Maybe I really didn't belong with Kyou.  Maybe all those thoughts that wrenched my mind this way and that, that whispered secret things to me; maybe they had a point.

            "Tohru, are you feeling alright?  You look sort of … pressured," Kyou questioned, taking over my post as the worrier.

            "I'm fine," I declared.  "I'm just tired from tonight's date."

            _Date._  I withdrew my hand from his, and he all too willingly let go.

            The vague car horns in the distance were invading our peaceful silence.  Or awkward one.

            "Yep, it's a beautiful night tonight, isn't it Tohru?" he asked.

            Small talk.  Small talk was always good.  "Spectacular!  Can you see the Seven Sisters?" I asked.  I was already pointing them out.  "Right there, beside…"

            I raised my hand to the right and noticed a small garden down the hill beside the path.  It was a quaint, square little thing.  Not so much a garden as a vegetable patch.

            'Kaasan had taught me to identify different veggies, and even in the darkness I could see the silhouettes of tomato plants, tufts of carrot leaves and dainty strawberry plants.

            I liked strawberries.  They were my favourite…

            I gasped.  Kyou immediately placed his hand on my shoulder, "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

            "I'm…I'm…"  I was shaken.

            "Let's just get home, okay Tohru?  I'll call Hatori when we get there," Kyou said.

            "Don't fret about me," I replied and smiled.  "I'm supposed to be the one who worries."

            That relaxed him a little and I was glad he was comforted.  On the other hand, my mind was in frantic turmoil.

            _Strawberries are my favourite Yuki._

_            We'll plant them sometime then Tohru._

_            That would be wonderful!_

How could I forget?  My head was suddenly throbbing.  Overfilled with memories I had so thoughtlessly given away.  Sweet times.

How could I ever forget?

Kyou looked past my face and into the forest.  He spotted the garden as well.  He saw the strawberries too.  Realization hit him as hard as it hit me.  He wanted to run, I could tell.  I could tell everything.  I could tell that from the moment he got home he was hiding something.  He was hiding something…  Just as Yuki had been.

He placed his hand against my forehead, checking my temperature, but at the same time giving him the excuse to lift my face and look into my eyes.  I averted my gaze.

I didn't like looking into his eyes anymore.

And all he wanted to do was run.

-=+=-

**_Scribbles:_**_  Finally, another chapter complete.  Yus yus, I realize pace and style have dramatically changed throughout this story, but you'll have to expect that.  Blue Moon is probably going to be completed over the course of a year, O_O!_

_            Thanks for reading!  Review if you wish.  I prefer that criticism be constructive rather than all out insulting._

Sunday April 04, 2004


End file.
